1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toners and/or toner mixtures.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,258 discloses powdered silicon-aluminum mixed oxides of amorphous structure, synthesized by flame hydrolysis. The oxide compositions contain 65 to 72.1 wt. % Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 and 27.9 to 35 wt. % SiO.sub.2 and have a BET surface ranging from 20 to 200 m.sup.2 /g.